Assassin
Assassin was one of sixteen stickfigures in Stickfigure The Tournament. He won the contest. Stickfigure The Tournament Assassin's first fight was against the Summoner. Both of them proved as excellent fighters. Assassin's killed most of Summoner's men, until one of them grabbed him. Another Summoner summoned a dragon to eat him. The dragon attacked him but only destroyed a illusion. The real Assassin appeared and knocked out the last Summoner. Assassin's second fight was against the Samurai. As they fought, they proved to be extremely good sword and bladefighters, even if Assassin had shorter blades that most possibly allowed for precise movements and slices. He even got knocked to the ground and few times. Assassin ran out of help soon so he created a copy of himself. Samurai was tricked when sliced Assassin's head, but the piece slid back into place, surprising Samurai. After a lengthy fight, Samurai got angry at being tricked, so he used the sword to launch a sonic shockwave at the two. Part of the audience was immediately destroyed, the illusion assassin's was destroyed, and Assassin's knifeblades shattered. Assassin, left with no other option, activated his death knife and was about to attack the Samurai, but then the Presenter stopped them and the police arrested Samurai because he destroyed part of the audience. Assassin's last fight was against the Demon. Once again, they were equally matched. Assassin hurled an knife handle into the ground and tried to kill the Demon by stabbing him with the knife that was stuck in the ground. Demon escaped his fate and grew wings and flew away with Assassin. Assassin seized the chance to activate the death knife and cut off the Demon's wings. Upon landing on the ground, Assassin presumably killed the Demon, but the Demon had revitalized and tore out Assassin's heart, killing him instantly. However, The dead Assassin was actually a copy when the real Assassin came up behind and speared the Demon in the back with the deathknife. The fake Assassin disappeared and the Demon's top half exploded into nothing, destroying the Demon once and for all and Assassin was declared the winner of The Tournament. Gallery Screenshot 2019-09-05 at 22.07.13.png|Assassin Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.20.42.png|Assassin attacking the Summoner Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.21.30.png|Assassin is grabbed from behind Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.22.35.png|Assassin is attacked by the crocodile or dragon Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.23.00.png|The real Assassin knocked out the last Summoner, while the copied Assassin disappears in a cloud of purple-white smoke Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.26.22.png|Assassin fighting the Samurai Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.26.40.png|Assassin creating an illusion Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.27.31.png|Assassin trying to kill Samurai Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.27.56.png|Assassins vs Samurai Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.28.18.png|Samurai launched a sonic deathwave at the two Assassins Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.28.31.png|The fake Assassin disappeared Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.28.38.png|Assassin's kinfeblades broke Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.29.02.png|Assassin activating his deathknife to try and kill the Samurai once and for all Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.31.09.png|Samurai is arrested Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.38.02.png|Assassin summoned two illusions Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.38.50.png|Assassin fighting against the Demon Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.39.11.png|Assassin trying to kill Demon Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.40.01.png|Assassin and Demon take to the skies Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.40.16.png|Assassin is attacked by Demon Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.40.28.png|Assassin is pummelled by Demon several times Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.40.43.png|Demon swoops and dive bombs Assassin Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.41.33.png|Assassin slices off Demon's wings Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.48.22.png|Assassin and Demon fell down to Earth Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.42.18.png|Assassin celebrates his supposed victory Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.42.30.png|Assassin's heart is torn out by Demon Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.49.00.png|Demon is stabbed dead by Assassin Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.42.54.png|Assassin destroys the Demon once and for all Screenshot 2019-09-08 at 19.43.46.png|Assassin won Stickfigure: The Tournament